RYFAM Minkii Mix - Clinical Trial 02
by nsew5000
Summary: Auggie And Ava Participate In A Minkii Mix Clinical Trial


RYFAM Minkii Mix Clinical Trial 02

It was Sunday evening when Maya, Riley, and Smackle returned to Smackle's Condo. They found a hot dinner had been prepared by Bella for their return from the first Clinical Trial of the new Minkii Mix. Farkle had to leave them to prepare for another business trip he was going to do.

As the four of the ladies ate dinner, they discussed what had taken place at their first Clinical Trial and what was going to be the next Clinical Trials. Riley smiled at Smackle: "Well, your new Minkii Mix did lower inhibitions and increased sexual desire. What do we do now?" Smackle suggested they should test the Minkii Mix on Auggie and Ava next, as they would be the representative sample of the younger generation, although they were not of legal age to drink alcohol. But that Trial would provide valuable data anyway.

Maya suggested that Cory and Topanga and Katy and Shawn should be in a Clinical Trial to represent the 40+ generation. Riley agreed: "I can't wait to see what affect Minkii Mix has on our parents, especially Dad and Shawn." Everyone smirked and agreed with Riley. Maya asked whether or not they should include Jennifer and Stuart too? Smackle answered quickly that Farkle's parents were traveling on business in Asia for the next month.

Smackle summarized their discussion: "Ok, so Auggie and Ava will represent the 18 to 25 age group, we have already done our 25 to 30 age group, and your parents will represent the 40 to 45 age group. Do you feel, maybe, we could get Allan and Amy to come up here and be our Seniors age group?" Maya suggested that maybe Kerri and Morgan could come up with the grandparents and they all could have a "family" trial too?

Smackle thought about Maya's suggestion: "Do you want to have a Family Reunion and not tell them about the Clinical Trial and just give them the Minkii Mix and observe what happens?" Riley chuckled: "Oh, that would be so fun to watch. Imagine, we four would be the only ones who know about the effects of Minkii Mix and just watch them." Maya added: "In the name of Clinical Science, of course." Everyone started laughing.

Riley asked: "When should we schedule the next Clinical Trial with Auggie and Ava?" Smackle looked at each lady around the table: "How about right now? Bella, do you have some rum cakes ready for dessert?" Bella stood up: "How did you know that we were having rum cakes for dessert?" Smackle blushed: "I saw them in the refrigerator when I got water for all of us. So, pour some Minkii Mix over two rum cakes for Auggie and Ava. That should be enough alcohol to activate the Minkii Mix."

While Smackle was talking to Bella, Riley telephoned Auggie and Ava and invited them to have dessert with them in Smackle's Condo. Auggie and Ava walked into the Condo ten minutes later. While all four ladies were wearing sundresses and sandals, Auggie and Ava both wore matching Hawaiian shirts, shorts, and sandals.

Everyone sat around the table enjoying their individual rum cake. Maya looked at Riley with a knowing smile. Bella did the same with Smackle. Everyone watched as Auggie and Ava finished their cakes. Maya then started causal conversation with the younger couple, asking how their day was and what the had planned for the coming week. Both said they spent the day playing video games, and they both had full schedules at work at MI for the next week.

Riley suggested everyone help clear the table and do the dishes to help Bella. Everyone helped and then went into the living area and sat on the sofas. Everyone slipped off their sandals and sat on the sofas. The ladies then observed Auggie pulling Ava to him and kissing her with passion. And she responded and started to unbutton his shirt. All four ladies got a warm feeling in their lower region and their twinkles in their eyes and stared at the couple.

When Ava got Auggie's shirt off, he suddenly pushed her down on the sofa and literally ripped her shirt, shorts and panties off of her. She wasn't wearing a bra. He then almost attacked her with his mouth, licking and sucking her breasts and pinching her nipples hard. He sat up and slapped her breasts several times, which caused Ava to moan. All four ladies were amazed at what they were watching. Gentle and kind Auggie had become an aggressive sexual partner with Ava.

Ava quickly flipped her position put her pussy in line with Auggie's mouth while she started to pull his shorts off. In a quick moment, he was naked too and she started to play with his balls. That stimulation caused his penis to start to become erect, but it was confined in his Chastity Device. Ava looked over to Riley with pleading eyes. Riley stood and came over to the couple and unlocked his Chastity Device, which immediately became fully erect seven inches. Ava actually took all seven inches down her throat and started to suck him hard. He responded by leaning into her pussy and started to lick and suck her pussy. He added two fingers into her and found her G-Spot which really set her off. It took less than a minute for both of them to scream the other's name as they both experienced awesome orgasms. And Ava swallowed all of his cum. They both collapsed on the sofa panting.

While the four ladies were observing the couple in front of them, Bella had taken off her sundress and was completely naked. She moved to pull off Smackle's sundress too. Smackle didn't even notice and raised her arms to assist Bella, as she was too involved in actually filming the young couple with her telephone. Bella sat down on the carpet and opened her legs wide as she pulled Smackle down and placed her between her legs as they both continued to watch Auggie and Ava. Bella started to gently rub Smackle's breasts and placed soft kisses along her neck. Smackle was too involved in Clinical Observation and filming her subjects to pay attention to Bella's actions, but Smackle's nipples responded to become hard.

Maya and Riley continued to watch Auggie and Ava in their wild passion too. When Riley returned from unlocking Auggie's Chastity Device, she pulled Maya up off the sofa and reached down and took the hem of Maya's Sundress and pulled it up and off of Maya like she had done at the AIT+ Studio that afternoon. Maya still was naked underneath her Sundress and now stood naked before her wife. Riley turned her back to Maya and Maya took off Riley's Sundress too. They both stood naked, watching the younger couple who they had babysat and had taught them about making love and having rough sex.

Maya sat down on the sofa and pulled Riley down to kneel in front of her, moving Riley's face away from the young couple who were collapsed and breathing hard on the other sofa. Maya lifted Riley's face up and kissed her with passion. Riley didn't hesitate to put her tongue into Maya's mouth to start a more passionate kiss. Maya moved her hands to Riley's breasts and pinched her nipples hard. So hard Riley yelped. Maya just chuckled at her wife's response. Riley in turn leans down and actually bit Maya's left breast and licked her hard nipple. Maya could only moan loudly.

Maya then gently moved her hand behind Riley's head and slowly lowered Riley's head down to Maya's now wet pussy. Riley knew how to eat her wife's pussy. Within five minutes, Maya was a quivering wet mess with her love juices running down her legs and Riley's face was covered in her juices too.

Riley was still on her knees in front of Maya when she felt something in her ass. It was Auggie licking and rimming her ass. He continued to make her weak and soft and he added two fingers into her asshole. Riley reared up at that feeling but relaxed as she adjusted to his fingers probing her asshole and tongue continuing to lick her. Maya had collapsed onto a position of lying on the sofa and watching everything Auggie was doing to her wife. Maya absently moved her hand down to her own pussy and started to rub it too. Auggie changed hands and moved two fingers from his other hand and put them into his sister's pussy and found her G-Spot. Riley screamed Maya's name as she experienced an awesome orgasm.

When Auggie and Ava finally collapsed on their sofa, Smackle became aware of what Bella was doing to her breasts and hard nipples. She leaned back into Bella's embrace and just enjoyed the feelings. Then she felt something lick her pussy. She looked down and Ava was lying on the carpet too, with her tongue starting to lick and probe Smackle's pussy. Smackle just relaxed as the two other ladies fondled and licked her. She felt so much warmth from the other two. Bella continued to rub her breasts and rolled her nipples between her fingers making Smackle's nipple even harder and with Ava lapping her pussy, she too became a quivering wet mess who experienced an awesome orgasm when Ava stuck two fingers into her pussy and hit her G-Spot. All three ladies actually experienced an awesome orgasm at the same time.

Auggie was still erect from making his sister orgasm. He stood up and moved to put his penis in front of Maya who still lying on the sofa. She almost automatically opened her mouth and he moved to allow her to take all seven inches down her throat. She remained lying on the sofa horizontal to Auggie standing in front of her, but that position did not prevent her from sucking his penis until he came into her mouth. She swallowed all of this cum and even licked her lips. He turned to Riley and told her to lick him clean, which she did.

After ten minutes, everyone recovered from their activities and sat up on the sofas still naked. Smackle finally spoke: "Bella, I told you to add the Minkii Mix to Auggie and Ava's rum cake, not everyone else's. Bella blushed and sheepishly looked at Smackle: "I thought you meant to give everyone the Minkii Mix! I'm sorry I did not understand."

Smackle looked at Bella for half a minute. Bella, and everyone else started to be concerned. Then Smackle smiled: "Best damn Clinical Trial I have ever done!"


End file.
